Julieta no es nombre de princesa
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: No todas las Julietas visten vestidos rosas y se comportan como niñas mimadas. En el colegio de Forks hay una Julieta muy diferente a esa idea. Pero quizás la presencia de Alan en su vida cambie un poco las cosas. - Este fic participa del Reto "Cambio de Sexo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**jajaja me divertí mucho haciendo este fic, espero que también les divierta leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes nombrados (tanto los normales como los cambiados) son pertenencia de S. Meyer, su unica creadora.

**N/A: El genero de los siguientes personajes ha sido alterado en este fic:**

Alice - _Alan_

Jasper - _Julieta_

Aro - _Aria_

Cayo - _Camile_

Maria - _Mason_

Victoria - _Beck_

** _Este fic participa del Reto "Cambio de Sexo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

* * *

**Julieta no es nombre de princesa.**

Mason volvió a empujarme, esta vez si caí al suelo. Mi hermana mayor me miraba desde el otro lado del patio negando con la cabeza. A Rosalie le molestaba mucho que yo fuera tan diferente a ella.

¿Diferente en que sentido? Yo no me comportaba como una "señorita", decía siempre ella. Porque siempre iba desaliñada con mis jeans grandes, sucios y algo rasgados y mis camisetas que solía tomar de mi hermano. Eso sumado a la falta de modales y el cabello despeinado hacía que Rosalie ni siquiera quisiera verse como mi hermana en público (no es como que nos viésemos demasiado en la escuela, puesto a que ella ya iba en secundaría y yo recién comenzaba cuarto año).

A mi eso no me molestaba, la verdad. Por mi parte, también me avergüenza mucho tener de hermana a una "princesita".

No pensé que necesitaría su ayuda, entonces apareció él.

Alan Cullen, vestido siempre con ropa de marca y gorras de béisbol originales, solo miraba de manera especial a las rubias, pero sabía muy bien que a pesar de mi color de cabello yo no sería nadie para él. Porque él buscaba princesas, y yo jamas sería una. Creo que jamás me lamenté tanto de no serlo.

-¡Ya no quiero jugar más, Mason!

Mason me miró a través de sus ojos pardos con enojo.

-¡Bien, no me importa!

Y salió corriendo lejos de mi a molestar a Camile y Aria junto a Beck y James.

Me sacudí un poco de tierra y decidí sentarme bajo el enorme árbol donde se quedaban todos los niños de cuarto, para revisar el raspón de mi rodilla.

Me aparté los pelos de la cara y observé con atención la sangre brotando de mi herida. Me ardía mucho.

-Hola.

Levanté la mirada y me congelé. El dorado de los ojos de Alan fue tan intenso que casi pude sentirlo en mis venas, como si me lo hubiese inyectado directamente en ellas.

-Hola.-Respondí en una voz que delataba dolor mientras me abrazaba más a mi pierna.

Se sentó junto a mi y se quitó la gorra color azul de los _Yankees _de New York que traía hoy, solo para revelar una rebelde mata de cabello negro profundo que contrastaba mucho con su piel blanca y sus ojos dorados.

-¿Quieres que llame a la señorita Weber?-Preguntó mirando mi herida. Quitó mis manos y comenzó a examinar mi herida.-¿Sabes? Mi papá es médico, sé algunas cosas como para ayudarte.

Todo el pueblo sabía que su padre es médico, nada más y nada menos que el Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Los Cullen son apreciados por todos en Forks y tampoco es secreto para nadie que ellos pertenecen a... "la clase alta".

Carlisle Cullen, a parte de ser un muy talentoso doctor, era heredero de una fortuna por parte de su padre. Por lo cual, no era de extrañarse que Alan tuviera ropa de marca, zapatillas _converse_ originales, útiles escolares caros y gorras como para usar todo el año sin repetir diseño.

Era uno de sus hobbies, coleccionar gorras de visera plana. Al tener su familia tanto dinero eso era un capricho fácil de cumplir.

-Deberías enjuagarte la herida, aunque lo mejor sigue siendo que llamemos a la señ...

-¡Alan!-Me volteé, Tania Denali era una amiga muy cercana de Alan porque los Cullen y los Denali se conocían de años. Razón por la cual, no sintió demasiado el tener que dejarme por ir con ella.

-Me tengo que ir, dile a la profesora que te caíste.-Fue lo último que me dijo.

Me quedé bajo el árbol observando como él corría y la abrazaba, entonces una fuerte punzada de celos me apretó el estómago. Tania también era rubia, pero llevaba el pelo bien peinado siempre, eso y su forma tan _perfecta _de vestirse hacía de ella la chica perfecta para Alan. Yo jamás sería como ella, jamás tendría oportunidad con Alan Cullen.

El pensamiento me deprimió tanto que ni me molesté en llamar a la maestra, y me quedé allí, abrazada a mi rodilla raspada hasta que el recreo acabó.

**...**

-Entonces... ¿Alan Cullen?

Suspiré.

-Entonces... ¿Emmett Cullen?

Me reí al ver a mi hermana mayor sonrojada. Sería estúpida, pero sabía ciertas cosas...

-¡Callate! Es un secreto.-Me lanzó un cojín y se cubrió la cara para reírse como una torpe enamorada. Puse ojos en blanco.-Bien... ¿Quisieras gustarle a Alan Cullen?-Me preguntó una vez calmada.

Asentí.

-Mañana es la fiesta por la primavera, me gustaría verme bien.

Se incorporó y se acercó a verme.

-Bien, tenemos mucho para hacer, hermanita.

Examinó mis ropas como toda princesa haría con prendas sucias. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y sostuvo mi cara de forma que con una sola mano apretaba mis dos mejillas. Le sonreí, pero ella solo hizo una mueca.

-Sip.-Chasqueó la lengua.-Mucho para hacer.

Suspiré.

_Ojalá no me arrepienta..._

**...**

-Brillo de labios y... ¡Listo!

Me miré al espejo, la verdad, no supe que era yo hasta que noté que Rosalie estaba detrás mío. Nos parecíamos muchos más ahora y la sola idea me dio escalofríos.

Llevaba mi cabello lacio y el color azul de mis ojos realzado con unos cuantos tonos de azul en mis párpados. Mis jeans viejos y mi camiseta grande habían sido remplazados por un vestido rosa demasiado _pretencioso _(¿o quizás la palabra sea femenino?). Durante el fin de semana Rosalie me enseñó un par de cosas para "comportarme como una niña" y no tuve tiempo de hacerme moretones ni raspones, por lo que me veía bien.

-Y, ¿que dices, hermanita?

Volví a mirarme completamente, me volteé para contestarle.

-No parezco yo.-Respondí, algo desanimada ante la idea. La verdad, extrañaba mi antiguo aspecto.

-¡Y eso es bueno!-Exclamó dejando un barniz de uñas sobre la mesa.

Me volví al espejo, alisé mis vestido y casi ni distinguí mis uñas en el rosa del vestido. Me sentía muy rara así, la verdad.

Pero quería a Alan, y quizás ahora podría llamar su atención. Mi reflejo se veía mucho mejor que todas las Denalis juntas, y eso me dio fuerzas para no cambiar de opinión e ir a la fiesta así.

**...**

Mi hermana me sonrió mientras se alejaba para ir con sus amigos del instituto al lado de los mayores y yo intenté buscar algo de valor en mi interior y acercarme a mis compañeros.

Escuché como todos murmuraban al verme y me mordí el labio. Alan estaba rodeado por las tres hermanas Denali, Camile y Aria. Se veía muy bien con unos simples jeans oscuros y una bonita camisa a cuadros. A todos se les cayó la mandíbula al verme.

-¿Julieta?-Alan pronunció mi nombre tan sorprendido que yo solo pude sonreír.-¿Eres tú?

Asentí.

-Sip.

-Te ves muy diferente.-Murmuró. No dijo "hermosa", sino "diferente". No noté esa diferencia sino hasta que se alejó un poco para hablar con Mason, mi mejor amigo.

Igual, ese rechazo por parte de Alan no fue lo peor de mi noche. Quizás lo peor fue lo que vino segundos después, cuando fui por algo de beber y las chicas más populares del curso me acorralaron.

-¿Crees que te ves linda?-Tania sostenía peligrosamente cerca de mi un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja mientras su hermana Kate hablaba con voz intimidante.-¡A nosotras nadie nos quitará a Alan!

No pude reaccionar a tiempo, cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba empapada.

Alan apareció detrás de ellas y me miró con sorpresa al verme totalmente mojada.

-¿Juli?

Nunca me había llamado así.

Evité su mirada y corrí lejos de allí, conteniendo estúpidas lágrimas.

Fui por mi hermana Rosalie y ambas nos fuimos de la escuela.

Volvimos a casa, pero Rose me vio tan deprimida que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a Mc Donald's juntas. Por suerte, pude ir allí en mis cómodos jeans viejos y la camiseta de mi hermano. Me había quitado el maquillaje de la cara y solo me quedaba mi cabello lacio, el cual sujeté en una coleta de caballo al lado derecho de mi cara.

No pensé que volvería a ver a Alan, entonces, mientras mi hermana estaba en la fila de los pedidos, vi a su hermano Emmett entrar, acompañado del chico por el que moría, quien lucía igual que hoy temprano en el baile sin contar una gorra roja y negra de los _Chicago Bulls_. También se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos.

Me reconoció enseguida y, a diferencia de en el baile, lucía feliz de verme. Muy feliz y, como si su sonrisa no pudiera ser más perfecta, acababa de descubrir unos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que solo aparecen en las sonrisas _reales_.

_Y jamás las tuvo cuando estaba con las otras chicas..._

-¡Juli!

Le sonreí sin pensar, entonces él se sentó junto a mi mientras nuestros hermanos charlaban en la fila mientras esperaban su turno.

-Hola Alan.-Lo saludé con entusiasmo viendo su sonrisa como si viera el sol por primera vez.-¿Ya terminó el baile?

Negó con la cabeza, entonces hizo una mueca.

-No.-Pasó las manos por sus jeans oscuros.-¡Pero me enojé mucho con Tania y Kate Denali! Al igual que Aria quien fue la de la idea de tirarte jugo en el vestido.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, ya sabía que me odiaban.

-Siento lo de tu vestido-Susurró, aunque me reconfortó más el tacto de su brazo con el mío-, te veías linda así.

Me rasqué el brazo.

-No me sentía muy linda. Me sentía como si no fuera yo, como si fuera como mi hermana o como... Tania.

Alan negó con la cabeza con la misma mueca que antes.

-¿Sabes?-Levanté la mirada hacia él.-¡Estas mucho más hermosa así!

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar a eso porque tan pronto acabó de decirlo me besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Siendo tu misma eres aún más hermosa.-Susurró con la misma sonrisa del principio.-Con el vestido no eras tú y entonces solo estabas linda. Ahora estoy frente a la Julieta de siempre, y puedo decir que es hermosa.

-¿Creí que te gustaban las _princesas_?-Dije sin pensar.-Como jamás me hablabas antes...

Negó con la cabeza haciendo mueca de asco.

-Me atraen mucho más las chicas que son ellas mismas.-Comenzó a rascarse el brazo derecho.-Y si no te hablé antes es porque... no sabía como hacerlo. Eres tan diferente, tan _asombrosa_ y yo tan corriente. Temía aburrirte por ser un _simple Cullen_.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me gustas.-Escupí sin pensar, para luego cubrir mi boca y sonrojarme.

Entrelazó su mano con la mía.

-Tú a mi también.

Sonreí.

Y esa sonrisa me duró toda la noche.

* * *

**Ok, hoy estaba en clases aburrida y comencé a pensar en que no tenía nada escrito para este reto aun y pensé en Jasper y en sus cicatrices. Si el fuera niña, no tendría cicatrices pero si podría tener moretones y raspones. Mi hermana (Julieta, justo) es algo así como lo es mi versión de Jasper en femenino y pensé en llamarla así para que conservara su inicial. Y Alan... si Alice fuese un chico, en mi versión, conservaría su amor por la moda. Por eso Alan se viste tan bien y colecciona gorras, eso es tan asdfghjkl en los chicos! *-***

**Ok, ¿Les gusto? ¿Se imaginan a Jasper y Alice así? D**ejemne sus reviews sobre esta historia ;)****


End file.
